Crazy For You
by Annaelle
Summary: Killian knew everything had changed the night before. He wasn't sure what it meant-he didn't know what would come next... But of one thing he was sure; Emma was a fixture in his life now; he wasn't letting go. He finally had her-she was everything; and she would always be so.


**Hiiii... **

**So, this is my first fic for the Captain Swan ship... I probably didn't really get Killian right, but I thought I'd give it a shot anyway ;) **

**I love the possibility and the potential of these two. **

**Anyway, this is a oneshot taking place _after_ season two-assuming they'll get rid of Cora and fix this mess with Neal and Gold by the time season two is over-and assuming Emma eventually let Hook ... Well, of the hook for stabbing Rumple with his hook. **

**Damn. **

**Those were a lot of hooks-never mind the pun; wasn't intended. Oh, before I forget, Hook and Emma became all friendly and sweet again after Emma somehow got hold of Hook's left hand and was able to give it back to him.**

**This fic really does earn its M-rating, so if that's not your style... Don't read.. **

**Let me know what you think!**

**Love,**

**Annaelle**

* * *

**Crazy For You**

She had tiptoed into the adjoining bathroom, not wanting to wake him. He nearly rolled his eyes at her concern for his sleeping habits, though he had to admit it was rather endearing.  
Of course, there was the possibility she did not want to wake him up to talk about how things had changed between them last night.

Because changed they had. He had slept with his … well, he wasn't sure what she was. He had considered her a very good ally, and a friend, even, before last night. Last night… When he bedded her—made love to her less than five hours ago.

He didn't regret it whatsoever—she was … Everything.

She truly was his savior.

She had even salvaged his hand for him—something he had long given up hope on. Though, in his opinion, he did thank her profusely for last night.

So, the only conclusion he could draw from her behavior this morning was as such; either she regretted everything that had happened yesterday, and was avoiding him to avoid the awkwardness that would envelop them if she really felt that way.

Or, she simply did not want to wake him.

She had told him before—she thought he looked sweet and peaceful when he slept; she hated waking him up.

For the sake of his own sanity, he hoped it was the latter.

He listened as she turned on the shower—a contraption used in this realm to bathe—and softly hummed under her breath as her clothes—his shirt—dropped to the floor. The simplicity of her happiness brought a smile upon his lips and he felt a foreign emotion bubble up inside of him. He was not sure what it was, and tried to make sense of the emotion—and when he did, he wanted to kick himself.

If she was happy, it meant he was too. It made him feel like he'd been at least one thing right.

He sighed softly and covered his eyes with his arm, once again losing himself in the ever-turbulent ocean of his emotions—emotions Emma awoke within him; emotions he had thought he was no longer capable of. He groaned and cursed himself, but rose from the bed, heading into the bathroom to look at the girl that had him wrapped around her finger. The sight he was rewarded with was one he burned into his memory, one he never wanted to forget again.

The beads of water rolled from her rich, tanned skin in a tantalizing path—a path he had explored fully only a few hours earlier with his hands and tongue. From the tips of her blonde, tousled hair onto her chest, down to the swells of her full breasts, further down her toned stomach, until they disappeared between her legs, while other drops ran down the length of those long, tanned legs that he loved having wrapped around his waist.

Just the mere sight of her made him ache for her all over again. He was rock hard in 0.1 second flat.

Before he could change his mind about sneaking up on her, he dropped his boxers to the floor and stepped into the shower too, pressing his hard body into her soft one.  
She jumped a little and gasped, but he could hear her breathing increase and sense the beginnings of her arousal already.

If he weren't so turned on, that little fact might actually disturb him.

He let his hands travel up and down her sides for a moment before cupping her breasts in his hands, massaging them gently, flicking the hardened peaks of her nipples with his thumbs, as he lavished her neck with kisses.

'Good morning,' he purred against her neck, locating the dark marks on her neck all too easily, kissing them over and over, showering her with affection.

As he continued to massage her breasts, the only response that passed her lips was a long moan—he had never been more grateful for the recovery of his left hand. He smiled against her neck and dropped one of his hands to her stomach, travelling further down between her legs, until he located the little bundle of nerves that would have her screaming his name within minutes.

He started drawing slow, deliberate circles on it, feeling her natural wetness increase, practically begging him to do more. He teased her entrance with his finger before slowly dipping it inside, gently pushing his finger further into her heated, molten core. It only took a few seconds before her walls welcomed the intrusion and adjusted around it, making her moan his name in pleasure. He groaned against her skin as he started pumping his finger back and forth, feeling his hardness only grow harder and digging into her backside. When she was mewling in pleasure, he added two more fingers, pumping them in and out of her faster, determined to bring her off first; he'd think about his aching boner later.

Her heart had sped up, her head lolling back against his shoulder in pleasure, her pretty neck exposed to the demon inside of him. He could sense his own arousal heighten, his body nearly aching with need; but he pushed it down relentlessly—he needed to make her cum first.

He could wait.

His train of thoughts was cut short when reached up with one arm, wrapping it around his neck, pulling his lips down to her neck once again, while her other hand traveled down to meet his between her legs. He growled when she entwined their fingers before plunging them into her wet and waiting body once again.

He started rubbing her clit rapidly, feeling her release approaching swiftly. She moaned his name loudly, twisting the fingers of her free hand in his hair, pulling him impossibly closer.  
'Killian', she moaned, in a husky voice he knew would be his downfall in the end. He stiffened for a moment, but smirked softly and pressed a soft kiss to her neck before turning her head slightly, so he could kiss her, like they both yearned to.

The second her lips touched his, the world around them exploded, and she pulsed around their still linked fingers, tightening her grip on his hair so much, it nearly hurt. She arched back against him, screaming out his name in completion, her head buzzing with pleasure, as his was.

As they both drifted down from their high, she turned in his arms and smiled at him before standing on her tiptoes, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his. He returned her kiss in full, pushing her back against the tiled wall.

She squealed as the cold tiles hit her back, and glared at him playfully.

He rolled his eyes at her and leaned in to kiss her once again, slipping his tongue between her lips just as she jumped up to wrap her legs completely around him.

They both moaned as the head of his hardness teased her heated core, kissing lavishly for a few more moments, before she reached between their bodies to guide him into her. She moaned loudly as he started pushing into her, while his eyes rolled back into his head. She was impossibly tight and hot, and it nearly made him cum instantly.

He had to constantly remind himself that he was not a fourteen-year-old virgin who'd cum within seconds of being inside of a girl.

He stopped moving for a moment when he'd sheathed himself inside of her completely, giving her a moment to adjust to his length. He pressed his forehead against hers, looking into those deep, swirling brown eyes before meeting her lips with his once again, her hands cupping his cheeks as he started moving slowly, thrusting inside of her.

He felt the release he'd been trying to put off linger just below the surface, and sped up, hitting her G-spot over and over, while his lips swallowed her screams, and hers muffled his moans. Her fingers locked in his dark hair as his explored every inch of her delectable body.

He started rubbing her clit in time with his thrusts, and groaned as her body started to tighten impossibly around his, triggering his own orgasm, spilling his seed deep inside of her.

He sagged against her, pushing her into the wall as she peppered his face with kisses, massaging his neck softly.

'Emma?' He muttered.

'Hmm?'

'I love you.'

* * *

**R&R, people!**


End file.
